powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Defense
The power to possess a defense that cannot be breached by any attack. Opposite to Absolute Attack. Also Called * Complete Defense * Invincible Defense * Iron Wall Defense * Impenetrable Defense * Perfect Defense * Ultimate Defense Capabilities The user possesses defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving them protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions. Associations * Attack Ignoring * Chronolock * Damage Distribution * Deflection * Dermal Armor * Empathic Shield * Force Armor Generation * Force-Field Generation * Invulnerability * Layered Durability * Omnilock * Psychic Shield * Reflective Immutability * Vector Manipulation Limitations * Defense may require user to actively maintain at all times. * Passive-type defenses may prevent oneself from receiving any desired attacks. * Over-reliance on defense can cause user to become physically weak. * Certain types of defenses may be bypassed or pierced despite the "absolute", based on weaknesses. * May require user to remain stationary in order for defense to withstand. * User might only be able to resist most of an Absolute Attack. Known Users Known Objects * Incursio (Akame Ga Kill!) * Grand Chariot (Akame ga Kill!) * Dispel Bound (Bastard!!) * Zanka no Tachi (Bleach) * Absolutely Safe Capsule (Earthbound) * Avalon (TYPE-MOON) * Rho Aias (TYPE-MOON) * Luminosite Eternelle (TYPE-MOON) * Yata Mirror (Naruto/''Naruto: Shippūden'') * Dragon Cloth (Saint Seiya) * Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda) * Apex Armor (Transformers) * Bat-Robo (RevEvolution) Gallery File:Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) vectors reflect any and all attacks passively, even teleporting vectors. File:Offense_Armor.png|Saiai's (A Certain Magical Index) compressed nitrogen armor, Offense Armor, is a derivative of Accelerator's Redirection, and can block all attacks. File:Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|''Demon Armor: Incursio'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|''Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. File:Dispelbound.jpg|''Dispel Bound'' (Bastard!!) is a series of regenerating shields that provide absolute protection from virtually all forms of attack, including reality warping. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Nishi_-_Zanjitsu_Gokui.png|Yamamoto's (Bleach) Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, coats him with the flames of the sun that incinerates all attacks before they reach him. File:Ight.jpg|Ight's (Breath of Fire IV) defense is so absolute that nothing short of a godlike berserker is able to penetrate it. File:Fairy_Sphere.jpg|Fairy Sphere (Fairy Tail) is an absolute defense magic only known to those of the Fairy Tail guild. File:Ultimately_Hard_Absolute_Defense_Shield_of_Shukaku.png|Gaara's (Naruto) most unbreakable defense, Absolutely Hard Defense: Shield of Shukaku, is composed of the selected hardest minerals. File:Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven.PNG|Neji's (Naruto) Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven deflects all attacks from all directions, creating an absolute defense. Susanoo_Yata's_Mirror_.png|Itachi's Susanoo wield the Yata Mirror (Naruto) an ethereal shield able to change its characteristics to any nature transformation to completely negate any attack, whether it be spiritual, or physical. File:Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Lightning Release Armor, along with his impenetrable durability and endurance, makes his body the "Strongest Shield". File:Kuma_deflects.jpg|Kuma's (One Piece) paw pad can deflect all attacks back at his opponents, so long as he can have them catch the attacks in time. File:Magic_Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda) protects Link from any and all damage so long as he has magic/rupees to fuel it. File:Yaya_Super_Form.jpg|Despite her look, Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) has Kongōriki that can't be penetrate otherwise, except by other automaton's magic. File:Prydwen_H.png|Prydwen (Valkyrie Crusade) is the avatar of a mighty shield that possesses a impenetrable defense which cannot be breached by any attack. Aegis_H.png|Aegis (Valkyrie Crusade) possess ultimate defense. Bradley_Bat_Shield.png| Bradley's Bat-Robo (RevEvolution) can transform into an indestructible shield. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Immunities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power